The medical/dental profession has long been conscious of the need for sterilizing their reusable instruments. An early sterilizer for dental or surgical instruments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 648,242. Further advancement of the art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,676, and more recently in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,096 to Bowen; 4,448,750 to Fuesting; and 4,541,992 to Jerge et al. While each of these apparatus are satisfactory for their intended purpose it is clear that in the modern office setting wherein the dentist or doctor sees a number of patients in sequence an apparatus is needed which may be iteratively used to present sterilized instruments for use while sterilizing additional instruments.